ut tensio, sic vis
by dolorussven
Summary: "Aku harap seseorang memberiku belas kasih sewaktu aku masih belum mengecap kedurjanaan di atas kulit ini." —Gakupo/Kaito. Serial killer; Kidnapping.


ut tensio, sic vis.

 **disclaimer:** vocaloid (c) yamaha.

 **Warning(s):** (not in order) characters death. serial killing. sick fantasy. discussion of death. literally non-consensual everything (implicit). kidnapping. stockholm syndrome. overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. open-ending (ehhh kinda?)

 **sinopsis:** aku harap seseorang memberiku belas kasih sewaktu aku masih belum mengecap kedurjanaan di atas kulit ini.

 **note:** saat ujian praktek sangatlah dekat dan kamu dihadapkan pada pilihan untuk menulis homosadis atau belajar, dan kamu memilih keduanya….

 **note ii:** _ut tensio, sic vis_ diambil dari pernyataan robert hooke—karena emang lagi belajar fisika pas ini ditulis:(

 **(spec. note):** HAHAHAHAHAHH duh lupa pernah nulis ini tp belom kelar, jadi lanjutinnya ditengah-tengah:( when u try to be poetic af but forget most of the content and just. ignore everything.

* * *

 _… it turns out Grant is just crazy and everything we know about the movie is completely wrong. […] I say that because nothing in the story before hand can be trusted. Nothing._

—Miles Antwiler about **Zyzzyx Road.**

.

* * *

.

Ia beranggapan adalah suatu kebetulan yang sangat lucu ketika ia mengingat dua pembunuh berantai yang namanya disiarkan di atas gunung-gunung, John Wayne Gacy dan Jeffrey Dahmer, membuang sisa-sisa korbannya di atas permukaan air yang sama dalam karir psikopatinya. Air itu tidak menjadi darah; malahan menjadi putih susu dalam perspektif bias mereka—dan mereka memberi diri untuk dibaptis dalam nama dosa di atas air yang sama, dengan mata malam yang bersaksi bisu.

Keduanya memiliki jejak obsesi yang buruk terhadap anak-anak lelaki. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang membuat mereka sangat terobsesi pada mereka—anak-anak itu. Orang-orang itu. Apakah matanya, yang mampu memandang mereka sebagai dua wujud berbanding terbalik disaat yang bersamaan; Juruselamat dan Penghancur bangsa-bangsa? Apakah tulang-belulang mereka yang berwarna putih sesuci salju?

Apakah mereka merasakan limpahan emosi untuk memiliki mereka semua, anak-anak itu? Menjauhkan mereka dari dunia yang korup, dari lintasan jalan tol tempat mobil-mobil bertubrukan secara berulang-ulang? Apa yang memikat mereka pada lintasan jalan tol untuk menghapus kejemuhan di hari yang ditakdirkan itu?

Ia mendengar dentingan demi dentingan tulang yang bertubrukan dalam ember besi yang ia isi dengan tulang belulang berwarna putih kekuningan—ia tidak benar-benar membersihkannya dengan benar; masih ada beberapa daging dan noda darah di tulang itu. Ia juga mendengar dentingan bel dimana pintu masuk toko dagingnya terbuka, menandakan kehadiran orang yang tertarik dengan apa yang ia tawarkan.

Mulutnya mengucapkan selamat datang dengan mudah; meski pikirannya masih berada di tempat lain sepenuhnya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam, tinggi dan matanya terlihat menarik saat dalam remang-remang tokonya.

"Hai, dengar aku mencari daging ayam, apakah kau masih ada stok?" pemuda itu bertanya, bibirnya bergerak-gerak—ia tidak mendengar apapun; matanya terpaku pada leher jenjangnya yang pucat, dilingkari _choker_ hitam dengan bandul berbentuk lingkaran, mengkilat. Membuainya dalam fantasi sinting mengenai skenario kematian pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku tahu ini konyol—maksudku, jam segini? Mencari daging? Tapi, istriku sedang hamil, dan ia ingin memasak sup. Dan jam segini… tidak banyak toko yang buka, dan kebetulan aku melewati tokomu, tulisan di depan masih buka—jadi, aku masuk. Kau masih memiliki stok?"

Senyum terkembang di wajahnya semudah ia berucap dusta. "Tentu saja." Ia pergi ke belakang, mengambil daging yang semula ia potong-potong menjadi dadu-dadu. "Dipotong-potong?"

"Hm—sebentar." Matanya melirik senar piano yang berada di atas mejanya—disampingnya ada foto di dalam bingkai, wajahnya masih penuh dengan kemurnian anak-anak dan tiada cacat dalam hatinya. Ia menggores wajah kedua orang lainnya dalam foto itu dengan _cutter_ hingga ia melupakan seperti apa rupa mereka yang sebenarnya, dan hanya mengingat rupa mereka sebagai monster dalam ingatannya.

Apakah ada yang menyukainya? Apakah ia semenarik orang-orang yang hati dan kepalanya berada dalam lemari pendingin Dahmer? Apakah, bila ada yang menaruh hati padanya, ia akan berakhir dilempar ke dalam mulut singa, atau dalam kastil Holmes, dimana ia bisa hidup bahagia selamanya?

"Hei—istriku merubah pikirannya."

Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Maaf?"

"Ia tidak ingin memasak apapun dan memintaku untuk segera pulang. Aku jadi merasa bersalah telah mengganggumu. Bagaimana kalau aku membeli apapun yang kau miliki, yang paling segar, sebagai gantinya?"

"Aku masih memiliki daging babi… masih segar." Ia melirik daging-daging yang baru saja ia kuliti, saat ini bertumpuk di atas meja besi menunggu pisaunya untuk bekerja. "Mau?"

.

* * *

.

Jangan katakan ia tidak mencintai anak-anak ini.

Jangan katakan seorang ibu tidak mencintai anak-anaknya bila ia didapati memukul anak-anaknya dengan sapu lidi, atau ikat pinggang. Anaknya menangis, tetapi sang ibu tak berhenti—saat ia beranjak dewasa, terlalu dewasa, ia akan meminta ibunya berhenti membawakannya makan siang—tetapi ibu tak akan berhenti mencintai anak-anaknya, hingga hati anak itu hanyalah auditorium kosong dimana para penghuninya merembes keluar setelah pintu keluar dikoyak oleh sayat tajam mata pisau maha agung.

Jangan katakan ia tidak mencintai anak-anak ini—tubuh terikat, disekap dan penuh memar, sepenuhnya dalam belas kasih dalam dekapannya. Ia mencintai anak-anak itu; mulai dari yang tubuhnya sehangat cahaya matahari hingga yang sedingin udara dalam gudang di rumahnya sewaktu ia kecil; dikurung semalaman untuk disantap oleh semilir udara dingin dari celah-celah jendela yang engselnya telah bobrok.

Ia sangat mencintai mereka—ingin mengunci mereka jauh dari cengkeraman dunia yang keji kepadanya; jauh dari cakar takdir yang mencabik-cabik masa kecilnya. Ingin merasakan tiap senti diri mereka dalam kertak giginya, meletakkan mereka dekat hingga spasi jarinya dapat merasakan mereka, mendekap mereka erat hingga tubuh mereka bersatu dengannya membentuk kuil dimana ia bisa menyucikan dirinya kembali ke masa kanak-kanak, belum mengecap rasa apapun.

Ingin membuat mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak sendiri—karena ia akan selalu bersama mereka, siang dan malam, suka dan duka, saat mereka menangis atau menjerit.

.

* * *

.

Mereka berusaha untuk pergi.

Membawa serta hati rapuh mereka dalam pelarian.

Gakupo menyeret mereka kembali ke gubuk kosong di belakang rumahnya—seorang perempuan, seorang laki-laki, wajah mereka pucat dan bibirnya gemetar ketakutan. Ia melihat wajah mereka satu-persatu—ngarai yang ia tatap menatap balik. Ia berdiri sangat dengan ngarai itu hingga ia dapat merasakan segala emosi beraduk menjadi satu kesatuan abstrak yang melambung dalam hatinya.

Hingga ia ingat kalau ia melupakan lidahnya di dalam lemari pendingin.

Anak-anak itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Memanggil-manggil mama atau papa hingga suara mereka menjadi parau. Ia pikir mungkin mereka lapar.

Lapar akan kasih sayang orang tuanya—seperti apa yang mereka dapatkan sedangkan Gakupo tidak pernah mendapatkan barang se-miligram pun—lapar akan kehangatan yang ditawarkan kontak fisik antar-anggota keluarga—seperti apa yang mereka alami, sedangkan Gakupo bersyukur mendapatkan kontak itu walau dalam bentuk tangan terkepal dan amarah yang menggebu-gebu di hati ayahnya. Tiap senti tubuhnya mendambakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

Ia ingin membakar mereka. Bukan dengan api neraka yang merayap dan melahap tubuh mereka hingga tidak ada yang tersisa, melainkan melalui ujung jemarinya, dan dadanya yang lapang dimana mereka bisa bermain dan berkata.

Ia mengikat anak-anak itu lebih kuat, dan anak-anak itu tak lagi menjerit kuat-kuat.

Tak ada suara.

.

* * *

.

Hari itu ia memotong-motong daging yang ia dapatkan kemarin.

Ia selesai saat jam menunjuk pukul satu lewat lima belas dengan tuduhan yang tepat; ia sudah sangat terlambat membuka tokonya. Ia lupa; waktu seakan berjalan lebih cepat dibanding seharusnya saat ia melakukan apa yang ia sukai. Ia segera meletakkan apapun yang ia kerjakan dan membalikkan papan tanda yang tergantung di kaca tokonya.

Ia mengamat-amati trotar tempat orang-orang berlalu. Seorang wanita di ujung jalan nampak kebingungan—keseluruhan penampilannya nampak kacau—ia menyebarkan selebaran-selebaran di ujung zebra cross di bawah lampu lalu lintas, sesekali menjerit ke arah beberapa orang yang melaluinya tanpa menggubris kehadirannya yang menyodorkan selebaran ke arahnya.

Ia melihat muda-mudi menyebrang jalan sambil tertawa-tawa; wajah mereka bersinar terang seperti lampu pijar yang baru diberi minyak. Ia melihat mereka melangkah lebar semakin dekat—dan ia dapat menghirup aroma parfum murahan dan losion bermerk yang menempel di kulit mereka; sama seperti yang ibunya miliki dahulu.

Ia menyimpannya.

Di lemari pendingin yang letaknya di suatu tempat yang tak akan pernah orang lain kunjungi.

Ia ingin merangkak kembali ke dalam kulit ibunya, masuk ke rahimnya yang nikmat; keluar dari kulit ini, yang laparnya hanya bisa terlampiaskan dengan aroma anyir dan darah di tangan yang terus menerus menjerit ke arahnya.

Bukankah lebih baik bila ia tidak pernah dilahirkan?

Hingga hari ini, ia kerap membeli merk losion yang sama; yang dulu menempel di kulit ibunya. Ia meletakkannya di samping ranjangnya. Bila hari terlewat malam dan ia mendapati diri beradu tatap dengan langit-langit kamarnya (dipenuhi konstelasi yang ia lihat dalam kepalanya), ia akan mengusap losion itu ke permukaan kulitnya, sambil berharap esensi ibunya tersapu di atas permukaan kulitnya yang bersimbah darah berwarna hitam. Berharap ia bersatu kembali, dipertemukan dengan esensi ibunya.

Ia mendapati dirinya menatap lekat-lekat seorang pemuda, rambut biru dan senyum cemerlang berada di ujung jalan. Membantu wanita yang bekerja di bawah lampu merah. Pemuda itu memperbaiki posisi tas selempangnya, lalu mengucapkan sesuatu pada wanita itu. Wanita itu—dengan rambut yang kurang tertata dan mata berair—nampak sangat terkejut, lalu ia berlutut di hadapan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memberikan senyum miring ke wanita itu, lalu sedikit membungkuk, mengundangnya kembali untuk berdiri.

Wanita itu tak segan-segan menarik pemuda itu ke pelukannya—ia segera membalasnya, walaupun gestur tubuhnya kikuk. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu. Gakupo dapat merasakan amarah menyeruak dalam hatinya. Beberapa selebaran yang berada dalam tasnya ia serahkan ke pemuda itu.

Kemudian pemuda itu meninggalkan wanita itu sendiri, dan Gakupo melihatnya bersanding di samping wanita itu—ia nampak menunggu lampu lalu lintas memberikannya kesempatan untuk menyebrang.

Ia menyebrang, wajahnya semakin nikmat dipandang dari dekat. Lalu ia melangkah masuk ke toko.

 _Lalu ia mengunci kontraknya dengan takdir._

Ia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris biru yang menariknya dan menelan akal sehatnya dalam momen itu. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu—dan pemuda itu membalasnya.

"Hai." Ia memulai—suaranya seolah menelan kondisi dunia luar yang tak karuan; membawa ketenangan dalam diri Gakupo—sesuatu yang selama ini ia cari-cari; dunia yang tak menjerit ke arahnya secara konstan. Pemuda itu tersenyum halus. "Aku melihatmu dari seberang."

Ia menelan ludah.

"Mengamati wanita itu." Ia menjelaskan, lalu menunjuk ke arah tempat semula ia berada. "Sangat menyedihkan; ia kehilangan anaknya dua minggu yang lalu."

Gakupo mengangguk—wanita itu terlihat familiar; pantas. Ia melihat anaknya bermain bersama anak laki-laki seumurannya di kotak pasir di taman umum sekitar tiga minggu lalu.

"Jadi ada yang bisa kubantu?" ia mendapati diri bertanya—ia tidak bisa menahan lidahnya yang siap melompat untuk merasakan apa yang dimiliki pemuda di hadapannya. Ia ingin merasakan apa yang pemuda itu mampu tawarkan untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

Pemuda itu melekukkan senyum, sambil tertawa kecil. "Ah, ya, sebenarnya. Maaf, sebelumnya… namaku Kaito Sh—Shin. Kaito Shin." Ia mulai menggoreskan pena tak terlihat dalam otaknya, berusaha melapalkan nama itu—nama yang terasa nikmat dalam gulungan lidahnya (meskipun hatinya terus menerus mengatakan _itu bukan namanya itu bukan namanya itu bukan namanya—_ ). Ia merogoh tasnya. "Aku se…." Ia berhenti. "Aku sedang _berusaha_ membantu keluarga orang-orang yang menjadi korban atas kasus penculikan yang terjadi di sekitar sini."

Ia balas tersenyum. "Ah, aku melihat kejadian itu dalam berita. Bukankah pelakunya sudah ditangkap?"

"Err… polisi mengeluarkan pernyataan baru sekitar satu-dua minggu lalu; orang itu dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan. Bukti yang ada sangat kuat mengindikasikan kalau kejahatan dilakukan _bukan_ olehnya."

Senyumnya jatuh.

"Dan aku sedang berusaha semampuku untuk membantu keluarga yang kurang beruntung seperti wanita itu." Ia menyerahkan padanya beberapa selebaran yang tadi didapat dari wanita itu. "Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah ini—bisakah kau membantuku untuk menyebarkan ini?"

Ia mengambil apa yang diberikan padanya—lalu membiarkan jarinya mengusap punggung tangan pemuda itu, berlama-lama merasakan kelembutannya membalas kehangatan yang meradiasi dari kulitnya. "Aku akan memberikan ini pada orang-orang yang mampir kemari."

"Kau akan melakukannya?" wajahnya berpijar.

"Tentu saja." ia mengesampingkan awal percakapan mereka; "Tapi, biasanya tidak banyak orang yang mampir kemari. Jadi… aku minta maaf bila hasilnya tidak sesuai yang kau inginkan, ya?"

"Ti-tidak masalah!" ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya—wajahnya memerah. "Kalau begitu, kurasa aku akan… pergi menyebarkan selebaran ini ke tempat lain…."

Gakupo tersenyum. "Silahkan, silahkan. Jaga dirimu, ya?"

Saat pemuda itu pergi, ia segera memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

Pertama-tama, ia harus berhenti melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan untuk beberapa saat.

Kedua, ia harus memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengisi rutinitasnya bila rutinitas tersebut sedang berusaha ia kurangi.

Tapi, tak usah berpikir lama, ia memiliki ide.

.

* * *

.

Ia rasa ia mengingat hari dimana seluruh dunia terlukis di atas permukaan kulitnya.

Ia masih mengingat tanah yang berada di bawah kukunya kala ia menggali kuburan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mengisinya dengan tulang-belulang dirinya yang dahulu; ditemukan di dalam lemarinya, penuh debu dan digerogoti usia.

Ia tidak memiliki kulit yang tetap.

Kunci untuk membuka hatinya jatuh dari dalam mulutnya entah berapa tahun yang lalu saat ia meraung meminta tolong; namun tak ada yang mengambilnya. Jadi sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan hatinya yang terkunci rapat-rapat, kecuali dengan mengisi relung-relungnya yang dihuni laba-laba melalui milik orang lain sebagai pengandaian.

Di bawah permukaan kulitnya berlarian serigala yang melolong ke arah rembulan; meminta untuk dipahami.

Matanya melirik ke samping, ia melihat pemuda itu tertawa dengan koleganya—rambut cokelat, terlihat nyentrik dengan jaket merah dan tas kulit yang jauh lebih hitam. Apakah hatinya jauh lebih hitam dari tas kulit yang dibawanya itu?

Keduanya terlihat akrab—panas hatinya melihat seberapa dekat keduanya dengan satu sama lain.

Ia menghitung detik demi detik pertemuan kedua orang itu—tiap detik yang ia lalui sama seperti kecepatan waktu yang ia rasa berlalu kala ia terkurung dalam gudang rumah masa kecilnya. Ia sesekali melirik jam, memerhatikan detik yang berlalu, apakah benar-benar sesuai dengan perhitungannya atau ia salah hitung? (meski terkadang jawabannya tidak; ia tidak salah hitung.)

Pemuda itu masih merupakan sosok yang segar dipandang. Ia tersenyum dengan lebih leluasa dibandingkan saat ia bersama Gakupo, lekukan senyumnya lebih membekas bila dipandang dari dekat, tapi ia mengambil apapun yang diberikan pemuda itu pada dunia luar. Tangannya meraih gelas air yang berada dalam jangkauan; ia melihat bagaimana jari lentik itu berada di sekitar—

Lupakan jemarinya yang indah—ia lebih menyukai tangannya.

Melilit leher jenjang pemuda itu.

Dan bila ia mati, ia tidak akan mengubur mayatnya seperti Gary Ridgway untuk menyudahi aksi nekrofilianya—mungkin ia akan mengawetkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak akan mencungkil keluar bola matanya seperti yang dilakukan Richard Ramirez—mata itu, oh, mata itu janganlah terpejam. Ia ingin mengetahui kalau _Kaito_ tahu apa-apa saja yang ia lakukan terhadapnya.

Ia harus membakar kelopak matanya—tapi ia tidak ingin merusak wajahnya yang sempurna.

Ia ingin mengabadikan kesempurnaan itu.

Pemuda itu tertawa saat koleganya mengucapkan sesuatu—lalu wajahnya kembali mengeras setelah ia selesai menertawakan apapun itu yang dilontarkan koleganya. Gakupo sangat tidak mengapresiasi jarak yang berada di antara _mereka_.

Terlalu dekat.

Terlalu jauh.

Dan ia merindukan momen pertama kali pertemuan mereka.

Koleganya segera berdiri—mereka saling bertukar senyum pilu sebelum wanita itu pergi menghilang di antara kerumunan. Kaito menyeruput _milkshake_ -nya sambil membuka album foto yang semula diberikan. Tubuhnya terlihat berkonsentrasi mencerna apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua bola matanya yang Gakupo sangat ingin rasakan—

Ia menghela napas.

Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya.

Gakupo menunduk.

Pemuda itu berdiri, ia membayar. Lalu pergi.

Mungkin ia bisa menyusulnya.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian ia tak mendapati dirinya menguntit Kaito dari kejauhan saat ia sedang berjalan menuju ke rumahnya, melainkan ia mendapati dirinya menatap seorang wanita dengan surai berwarna toska, kuncir dua dan pakaian terlalu tebal untuk musim panas, juga kosmetik yang menempel di wajahnya terlalu tebal hingga kulitnya berwarna sangat putih-pucat. Wanita itu meronta, isak tangisnya jatuh ke dalam indera pendengaran Gakupo yang lumpuh.

Tangannya menyentuh wanita itu, merasakan kehidupan mengalir dalam nadinya.

Lalu ia mencabik-cabik hidup wanita itu hingga yang tersisa hanyalah darahnya, dan esensi kehidupan perlahan merayap keluar dari luka yang membekas di kulitnya.

Dipermukaan kulitnya. Menetes ke lantai dari ujung mata pisau.

Dan nafsu yang semakin bersikukuh untuk dipuaskan dengan objek obsesinya.

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

Seluruh tubuhnya seperti kebun binatang dengan seluruh binatangnya berada di luar kandang; hanya ada kekacaubalauan yang terjalin dalam pikirannya, dengan nadinya sebagai tamadun dimana mereka memporak-porandakan segala hal yang berada dalam naungan mereka.

Segala hal yang ia lakukan menyisakan sensasi yang tidak menyenangkan dalam mulutnya—ia mencuci dirinya kembali dengan menyaksikan apa yang Kaito lakukan dengan lensa kamera di tangan, dan matanya menyaksikan dari kejauhan. Ia menyaksikan dari kejauhan segala detail subtil yang banyak orang lewatkan tentang Kaito—kebiasaannya mengunyah makanannya di sebelah kiri, kebiasaannya menjilat bibirnya bila udara di dalam ruangan luar biasa dinginnya, kebiasaannya menghitung langkah kakinya—

—hingga kulitnya lupa kalau mereka mendambakan kulit Kaito dalam dekapannya.

Hingga kulitnya tak lagi meraung-raung meminta tumbal darah.

Ia mengingat hari dimana ayahnya memukul kepalanya berulang-ulang dengan tangan terbuka lebar—bukan seperti hati yang lapang, melainkan seperti mulut harimau—hingga saat ia berjalan gontai ke dapur tempat ibunya berada, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun dan berusaha memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Penglihatannya pulih tiga minggu setelah itu, dan ayahnya tak pernah lagi memukul tempurung kepalanya, melainkan wajah dan bagian tubuh lainnya, karena _'terlalu banyak biaya'_.

Ibunya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun—tetapi tiap malam ia selalu menangis. Gakupo tidak membencinya untuk itu.

Ia tidak ingin menuangkan kepedihan yang sama atas Kaito.

Jadi saat Kaito berjalan riang seperti malam-malam lainnya ke rumahnya yang letaknya berada di ujung kompleks sepi penghuni, ia menyelinap dari belakang.

Kaito menghitung sampai 13, dan Gakupo melingkari tangannya ke lehernya, lalu memberikan tekanan, dan menghitung waktunya hingga pemuda itu kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Ia tentu saja melawan—menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dan sesekali berupaya menyerang orang yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar darinya. Tetapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa kesadarannya semakin sulit ia pahami— _apa yang terjadi, mengapa kepalaku terasa sangat ringan—_

—hanya begitu saja.

Tubuhnya yang lemas dengan mudah ia seret ke mobil yang ia parkir di pinggir jalan, lalu ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia lalu menyetir kembali melawan angin malam; menuruti tiap-tiap aturan lalu lintas yang berlaku. Tiap lampu merah dalam perjalanan seolah memberinya peringatan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah ide buruk—tapi ia tidak bisa terusik dengan itu; ia menginginkan ini. Ia menginginkan Kaito lebih dari apapun, delapan bulan mengaguminya dari kejauhan membuatnya merindukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia miliki.

Membuatnya merindukan tiap jengkal kulitnya yang tak pernah ia jumpai.

Ia membaringkan Kaito di atas ranjang. Wajahnya yang terbingkai surai biru yang berminyak membuat Gakupo ingin memandikannya—membuatnya kewalahan melawan kekuatan yang memaksanya untuk tetap berada di dalam air. Melihat wajahnya yang berada di bawah riak air yang menjerit meminta udara.

Tapi ia tidak melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Ia membaringkan Kaito di atas ranjang, permukaannya lembut kontras dengan isi kepalanya yang memekikkan merah.

Dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat.

Lalu menghitung sampai tak hingga.

.

* * *

" _There is never a guarantee of survival, no matter your strength or skill or wit. There is only the day you are conceived and the day you die, and all else is a series of moments you either embrace or endure."_

—Rachel L. Schade, in **Forsaken Kingdom.**

.

* * *

Ia mengingat perkataan orang-orang, bahwa sebelum ajal menjemput akan banyak hantu yang menghampirinya dari masa lalu yang berusaha sebaik mungkin ia timbun.

Ia membangun pabrik garam di atas makam orang-orang yang ia perlakukan salah—karena dendam atau amarah, di atas altar atau di samping buaian. Ia mengingat ibunya—ia mengingat ibunya yang mencintainya lebih dari apapun, wajahnya terlihat buruk rupa saat ia menghampiri Kaito dalam rupa hantu—mungkinkah ia terbakar dalam api neraka, atas akar pahit yang Kaito miliki terhadap ingatannya?

Ia mengingat wanita yang hatinya mereka letakkan di tangannya yang terbuka lebar—kemana perginya mereka sekarang? Ia pergi ke kota ini untuk menemui mereka—meminta maaf atas dosa yang telah ia limpahkan atas mereka, membawa perban untuk menyatukan kembali kepingan hati mereka.

Ia lupa membawa perban untuk jemarinya yang bersentuhan dengan sisi tajam kepingan hati mereka.

 _tik._

Ia bertemu Meiko—wanita itu, penakluk dan energetik. Wanita yang jauh lebih jantan dibanding dirinya—mungkin itulah alasannya mencintai wanita itu. Mungkin itulah tanda yang Tuhan berikan padanya—mencintai seorang yang tangannya lebih mampu membangun rumah dibanding dirinya.

Wanita itu kini memiliki sebuah bar yang letaknya di jantung kota. Ia adalah jantung hati Kaito dahulu.

Meiko nampak senang saat Kaito melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya bersemu merah melihat senyum cemerlangnya.

Ia bertanya: "Sudahkah kau memaafkannya?"

Kaito menjawab, sudah. Tapi selama ini ia menyeret hatinya untuk meraih pintu maaf. Hatinya terasa semakin berat tiap harinya untuk memaafkan _orang itu._

Meiko tersenyum pilu. Ia meraih botol sake dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Satu untuk Kaito, dan ia meminum langsung dari mulut botol itu. "Kalau begitu, carilah orang lain yang bisa mengisi kekosongan dalam hatimu."

Ia bertanya di mana Miku sekarang—hendak mengubur kapak bersamanya, seperti apa yang ia lakukan bersama Meiko.

Ia hendak membangun monumen untuk deklarasi perdamaian diantara tiga hati.

Meiko menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia tersenyum perih. "Dia… sangat berantakan, setelah kau pergi, Kaito."

Ia mengangguk, namun tak paham.

"Pergi mencoba menenggelamkan kesedihannya dengan pil, alkohol dan pria, lalu aku dengar sekarang ia tinggal di pinggir kota; …kau tahu apa maksudku? Jangan pergi ke sana, Kaito _-kun_."

 _tik._

" _Kau sudah bangun?"_

Ia membiarkan diri dibawa oleh memori masa lalu yang menghantamnya tanpa ampun—ia berharap, seandainya ia bisa kembali, ia akan kembali dan memperbaiki segala kesalahan yang ia lakukan hingga ia berada dalam posisinya yang sekarang.

Ia masih ingat telapak tangan Miku yang membakar pipinya di hari ia menemukan gadis lugu dengan bola mata besar dan impian yang tak kalah besar di samping pasar, bersama seorang pria yang wajahnya ia kenali dari deskripsi pelacur yang membantunya mengidentifikasi Miku—ia berambut merah, tubuh ramping, dengan wajah sangat kekanak-kanakan—yang mengaku kalau pria itu mematahkan tulang kakinya beberapa tahun silam karena permainan seksual mereka.

Setelah pria itu lari tunggang-langgang ketakutan karena ia mengenali wajah Miki yang melaporkannya ke polisi beberapa tahun sebelumnya, Kaito segera menghampiri Miku, yang, tidak mengucapkan terima kasih dan malah segera menamparnya. Kaito segera meminta maaf, namun Miku memukulnya. Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya hingga Kaito rasa ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi untuk hari itu.

Ia pulang, Miki mengikutinya.

"Hei, Kai _-kun_ —kurasa kau cukup keren, dan baik." wanita itu berkata. "Aku… jadi sebenarnya, aku mendengar. Dari Momo. Katanya belakangan ini ada seseorang yang mondar-mandir di sekitar sini, mencari teman lamanya untuk meminta maaf."

Ia lanjut berjalan. Miki lanjut bercerita.

"Awalnya kupikir Momo terlalu mabuk—lagipula, tidak mungkin ada orang yang pergi kemari atas dasar yang baik namun kelewat simpel; bisa saja kau pergi ke gereja dan meminta maaf di sana. Kenapa harus pergi ke emper kota yang kumuh seperti ini untuk mencari temanmu? Disini banyak sekali penyamun—tidak ada pendatang yang kemari untuk numpang lewat, semua orang disini adalah orang buangan. Untuk apa kau peduli pada temanmu hingga pergi sangat jauh dari rumah?

"Intinya, aku menyukaimu, Kai _-kun_ —bukan seperti itu, hanya. Aku mengidolakanmu. Kau mau memperjuangkan apa yang hatimu tetapkan, meskipun kau harus menerima apapun konsekuensi yang kau hadapi selama perjalanan." Kaito berhenti. "Kau… jangan berhenti berusaha untuk Miku, ya? Aku yakin ia memiliki alasan mengatakan apa yang ia katakan padamu. Ia terlihat sedikit sakau tadi…."

"Asayama _-san_ … sebelumnya, maaf merepotkanmu."

"Hmm? Tidak apa, Kai _-kun_. Aku tidak repot kok."

 _tik._

"Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah." Ia merasakan sesuatu memakan hatinya saat ia ingat tiap langkahnya selama satu hari ini, wanita ini selalu bersamanya, membantunya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat wanita ini rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk mempertemukannya dengan Miku. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku—ah, aku tahu tempat makan enak—yah, maksudku, aku tidak tahu enak apa tidak, tapi aku kenal pemiliknya; ia sangat mahir memasak."

Miki terlihat tidak percaya. Wajahnya bersinar dan matanya berkilat terang seperti ia baru saja mendapatkan tawaran uang yang sangat banyak. "Sungguh?"

Kaito mengangguk mantap. Ia mengeluarkan senyum hangat ke arah wanita itu.

 _tik._

Ia terbangun dengan sentakan.

Insting pertamanya adalah untuk lari—karena hanya itulah yang sangat piawai ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Namun masalah baru ia rasakan; ia tidak bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya—seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang lebih buruk, itu atau fakta bahwa seseorang menatapnya dengan sinis dari ujung ruangan, dengan belati di tangannya.

"Aah, akhirnya." Ia tersenyum, senyumnya mengerikan dengan ujung yang tajam. "Aku sangat merindukanmu…."

Hatinya terasa tersayat dengan senyum itu seiring dengan tiap langkah kaki yang diambil pria itu untuk mendekatinya. Ia ingin menjerit, namun yang keluar hanyalah beberapa silabel yang tidak sempurna membentuk kata.

"Kurasa kau butuh air." Pria itu pergi, tak mengindahkannya yang meronta di atas ranjang. Pria itu kembali dengan segelas air dan sedotan. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang, dan Kaito tanpa sadar menggeser tubuhnya agar tak berada terlalu dekat dengannya. "Maaf aku melakukan ini—tapi aku melakukan ini karena aku menyanyangimu…."

Kaito meneguk habis air dari gelas itu. Perutnya tetap terasa kosong. "Leh-lepaskan…."

Pria itu nampak tak mendengarkan. "Aku Gakupo." ia memberitahu.

Kaito tidak ingin mengetahuinya, tapi untuk sementara, informasi itu akan ia simpan.

.

* * *

.

Ia menjerit hingga tenggorokannya terasa parau, dan kulitnya tercap oleh belenggu baja yang melingkari pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, menciptakan penjara tak nampak di sekitar ranjang. Ia berjalan-jalan, kadang berusaha memanjat dengan menarik kaki ranjang bersamanya mendekati jendela, kadang, bila ia mendengar decitan pintu, ia berlari untuk sembunyi—entah kemana, bawah ranjang atau dalam kandungan kegelapan, yang penting Gakupo tak menangkap eksistensinya.

Ia berteriak minta tolong hingga ia dapat merasakan sebagian jiwanya pergi, bukan untuk mencari pertolongan ke dunia di luar, melainkan untuk mencari bala tentara yang ingin memanen jiwanya. Kadang, bila bulan bersinar paling terang, ia membayangkan cahaya itu menari di atas kulitnya—

—Gakupo memberitahunya, kalau ya, ia terlihat memesona—tapi ia tak meminta kredibilitas dari orang yang menahannya di tempat gelap ini dan membelenggunya karena orang itu tidak ingin dia pergi, atau alasan bodoh seperti: _"Aku tidak ingin kau disakiti siapapun, Kaito-kun."_

Malam-malam yang telah ia lalui berlalu dengan Gakupo yang, dalam hari baik, akan duduk di ujung ruangan, memilin rambutnya dan memberinya makan dari kejauhan. Dalam hari buruk, akan mendekati Kaito, duduk di sampingnya, lalu mendekapnya erat, dan menceritakan padanya segala hal yang Kaito tidak ingin dengar—tentang bagaimana orang tuanya memperlakukannya sewaktu ia kecil, tentang bagaimana ia tidak menyukai orang-orang yang memperlakukan orang lain seenaknya, atau tentang _anak-anak yang ia cintai, yang ia persembahkan untuk orang di luar yang tidak bisa ia selamatkan sewaktu mereka kecil._

Kaito menahan lidahnya untuk bertanya: _"Selamatkan dari apa—apa maksudmu, bajingan sinting!?"_

Gakupo membiarkan hatinya menjawab.

.

* * *

.

Kadang-kadang jarinya menyusup ke antara surainya yang semakin hari semakin kusut. Kadang-kadang ia menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya. Kadang jarinya menyusup ke tempat lain yang tidak ingin Kaito bayangkan. Ia melawan, sejauh apapun. Sekeras apapun. Tetapi ia berhenti mencoba saat ia tak lagi merasakan jantungnya berdetak—( _bohong, bohong, bohong_ —)—mungkin, ia terlalu shock, hingga tubuhnya bergerak lepas dari kendalinya.

Setelah itu—tubuhnya menjerit lelah dan bau libido menggantung sangat kuat di udara—Gakupo akan melingkari tangannya ke pinggang Kaito, dan mencium tengkuknya hingga hanya rasa muak yang tersisa di tiap senti belulangnya.

Tiap Kali Gakupo mengecupnya—kuat, lembut, ataupun membiarkan jarinya menyentuh barang satu milisenti kulitnya—ia merasakan kematian mengisap habis esensi hidupnya.

Hingga yang ia rasakan hanyalah tulang-belulang yang tersisa dari apa yang merupakan dirinya yang terdahulu.

.

* * *

.

Gakupo bercerita lagi.

Kaito terlalu lelah.

Ia menyayat telinganya dengan imajinasi hingga hanya statis yang sampai ke kepalanya.

.

* * *

.

Hatinya adalah nekropolis dimana hanya dialah mayat yang terbaring di tengah palung kota, menanti tiga majus dari Timur yang terlambat sepuluh ribu tahun untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

Hatinya adalah kota mati, dan ia dipaksa untuk menyaksikan pembusukannya.

Kertak giginya tak memberikan petunjuk pada dunia luar bahwa kota ini telah mati karena ia sangat (terlalu) keras menerkam satu sama lain—kertak giginya tak mengindikasikan bahwa kota itu terkubur jauh-sangat-dalam di dasar jurang neraka.

Ia tak membuka matanya saat Gakupo menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Ia berharap ia tetap mati. Belenggu di tangannya tak seberat dosa yang ditanggung di punggungnya yang semakin hari semakin kecil, namun hatinya masih akan tetap seluas samudera tanpa batas. Ia tak tersentak saat kain basah menyentuh kulit kepalanya, mengalir melewati kelopak matanya yang terus terpejam.

Ia membayangkan ibunya yang membakar rumahnya sendiri, lalu memaksa Kaito menyaksikan kekokohan itu menjadi arang dan abu. Kali ini Kaito membakar rumahnya sendiri—ia tidak seharusnya berada disini, ia bisa _tidak_ berada disini.

Dimana ia salah melangkah?

Mungkin ibunya khawatir. Mungkin juga tidak. Untuk apa memiliki anak laki-laki yang tidak bisa menaruh hatinya pada satu wanita, dari sekian banyak wanita yang dapat ditemui dimanapun kaki melangkah. Mungkin seharusnya ia _pergi_ dan menikahi Miku—tapi ia tidak ingin menyengsarakan Miku dalam rumah tangga dimana cinta hanya dimiliki sebelah pihak—itu… itu tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan. _Miku akan menderita._

"—mereka berusaha kabur… anak-anak itu—jatuh kedalam cengkeraman dunia yang keji…."

Mungkin ia mati semenjak ibunya membakar rumahnya, dan ia menyaksikan rumah itu terbakar bertahun-tahun lamanya sebelum ibunya kembali merenovasi dan membiarkannya masuk; dengan cinta yang dibaharui dan keikhlasan yang dibuat-buat. Ia masih sering menangkap ibunya menatapnya bukan dengan bangga seperti ia dari 10 tahun lalu, namun dengan merendahkan/jijik/prihatin.

Mungkin bukan rumah yang dibangun diatas puing rumah itu; hanyalah sebuah kuburan tanpa nisan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka terluka… Kaito _-kun_ , kau juga… luka dan dukamu telah membaptismu—"

Aah.

Ia merasa tangan Gakupo menyentuh berkas sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya, tangan, kaki. Semuanya terasa sangat intim; mendalam. Tak lagi mengalirkan darah, namun luka-luka itu memang tentunya berbekas.

"—kau… sangat rapuh, Kaito _-kun_ …." Katanya, penuh simpati. Monster tak bersimpati.

"Tinggallah selamanya disini… aku akan menjagamu…."

Ia tidak tahu kuburan siapa itu—entah ibunya, atau dirinya.

(Mungkin bukan dirinya—ia masih hidup. _Hati_ nya bernyanyi demikian.)

.

* * *

.

Mungkin tak akan ada yang datang menolongnya.

…

Pikirannya terbuai dan kembali pada Meiko.

Ia memandang ke langit-langit. Ia seharusnya mendengarkan Meiko.

Ini semua salahnya sendiri. Ia menuai apa yang ia tanam.

.

* * *

.

Kaito membiarkan Gakupo menyentuhnya, menggerayangi tiap senti tubuhnya sesuka hati.

Ia seharusnya tahu ini adalah kesalahannya.

Ini semua adalah kesalahannya.

Ia meruntuhkan banyak kota sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya; sudah sewajarnya kota yang ia miliki juga runtuh, cepat atau lambat.

Saat Gakupo telah puas dan pria bersurai biru itu diberikan spasi untuk bernapas, ia, sekali lagi, bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Gakupo menatapnya lekat. Matanya berkaca simpatik—monster tak bisa bersim—dan tangannya menyentuh pipi Kaito. Tangannya masih terbelenggu. Air matanya jatuh—ia tidak mampu melawan. "Aku harap seseorang memberiku belas kasih sewaktu aku masih belum mengecap kedurjanaan di atas kulit ini, Kaito _-kun_."

Ia mengecup kulit Kaito—tiap luka yang masa lalu tandai di atas permukaan kulitnya—dan tak sedikitpun Kaito melawannya. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, _karena ini semua kesalahannya._

Mungkin… ini yang terbaik.

"Kenapa… kau berpikir demikian?"

"Aku _dulu_ melihatnya di matamu, Kaito _-kun_ ," ucapnya, lalu berpaling. "kemana itu pergi?"

.

* * *

.

"Kaito _-kun_ … aku… apa aku…."

 _Lengah hingga dunia berhasil menikam dirimu dengan kedurjanaannya?_

Kaito tidak menjawab. Ia larut dalam tidurnya yang masih dihantui bayangan dirinya dari masa lalu—keinginannya untuk bebas, yang sekarang hanyalah fragmen kecil dari dirinya yang dulu; tak mampu menciptakan gagasan baru nan konyol seperti pergi keluar dan _berhadapan langsung dengan dunia yang tiada ampun._

Gakupo tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan ia jatuh ke dalam keputusasaan.

.

* * *

.

Gakupo tidak lagi meletakkan potongan buah-buahan di samping ranjangnya.

Ia meninggalkan satu keranjang utuh dan pisau yang ujung runcingnya gemilang di atas tarian sinar rembulan.

Ia bisa pergi—tapi... dunia luar terlalu menakutkan.

Gakupo bisa menjaganya disini…. selamanya…?

Ia tidak membutuhkan pisau ini—Gakupo akan menjaganya. Dari kulitnya tak akan ada lagi luka, hatinya tak akan lagi berat.[]

.

* * *

.

 **a/n:** jujur dah lupa waktu itu mau diakhiri kayak gmn. seinget gue sih open-ending gitu. tapi lupa strukturnya. so enjoy this… setengah-jadi. kalo emg ada yg hasilnya mendekati ide aslinya, ini bakal segera di edit.

btw newb disini, maaf nyampah dengan fic ampas yg menistai vocaloid favorit kalian. maaf. aneh ga sih pas mendekati akhir shuffle yutup malah nyetel madness of duke venomania like wtf h ah hheh aaha.

— _21 Mei, 11:39 PM, Jakarta._


End file.
